


Kyle Rayner & Soranik Natu

by Ghost0



Series: The Sex Zone [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: This piece contains sex between male and femaleContinuity-wise, the GLC series from before the New 52, leading up to the event "Blackest Night"
Series: The Sex Zone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105199





	Kyle Rayner & Soranik Natu

He was still kind of amazed that they were allowed to build an Earth style bar on Oa. But so far, it has been pretty popular with the rest of the corps, so long as they food was prepared correctly. Kyle started thinking about who they might look to as a manager to help run it on a more full-time basis. He stood behind the bar and created some constructs to help sweep the floor around the bar. As he was cleaning some of the used glasses, he picked his head up when he heard someone come in. Soranik Natu walked across the room and sat down in front of Kyle. She looked up and they exchanged a look, indicating to the other that they were thinking the same thing.

“Lantern Rayner.” She looked around. “Another successful night, I’m assuming?”

“Lantern Natu. Yea, you could say that.” Kyle put the glass down and made his way around to approach her. She turned her body around in her seat. Kyle tapped one of his knuckles on the counter as he thought for a bit. “You heard that new law the Guardians just implemented.”

She nodded. The new law, the one that forbid Green Lanterns from having relationships within the Corps, had only just been announced. The timing for the two of them was ironic. Just before they got the notice, they had finished fighting against a member of the Sinestro Corps with the help of a Star Sapphire. One of their own was literally giving birth as the fight unfolded. After the enemy was apprehended, Kyle and Natu started to feel something about the other. Kyle had been debating whether or not his feelings were being manipulated by the Sapphire or if she just helped him realized something he was unknowingly keeping buried. But he wasn’t sure if it was now worth it now with the new law. It will depend on how this conversation goes.

“Did you see all the rings coming in from those who have resigned?” She asked him. “They had to figure that this would be the kind of reaction to expect.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows what’s going on with them? I don’t agree with it. But I’m staying because I still feel a duty to the Corps.”

“I agree with both points.” She said. Air slowly exhaled through her nose. “I actually was looking for you. And it does relate to the new law.”

“I figured. Considering what happened with that Star Sapphire.” Kyle took the seat next to her and faced her. “What did she show you?”

“It’s not so much what she showed me. But more about the feeling that she helped…realize.” Natu tried to explain. “I meant what I said when I didn’t have room for love in my life. At least, right up until that point. It seems like other different lanterns are coming out of nowhere, and I have a duty to help serve my home world and to give guidance when I can.”

Kyle nodded in understanding. “Everything has been pretty hectic. But I do admire how well you seem to keep focus and handle it all.”

She gave a small grin. “Thank you. But I do think she had a point.” Kyle looked curiously at her, paying attention. “The Guardians are clearly doing what they deem to be necessary to help maintain order. Trying to look at things from a logical perspective. But that has come with a lot of change that not everyone is happy with. Laira’s trial regarding the use of lethal force, the formation of the Alpha Lanterns, and now restricting what kind of relationship other Green Lanterns are supposed to have with each other.” Her body turned to the side. Her eyes looked down towards the ground, deep in thought as she held her hands in her lap. “I don’t want to be defined by one emotion, by the values of other beings. But the spark that makes us who we are seems to be growing dimmer with each major change. Challenging the idea of what a Green Lantern should be about and how they should carry themselves.” Natu picked up her head and looked over to Kyle. Her hand reached out to grab his. “I do want to make room for everything in my life. Not just what I think should be in it while leaving out others.”

Kyle’s hand squeezed back firmly. “I…have a lot of respect for what you have done and who you are.” He said. “I realized earlier that I want to be a part of you in any way that I can. But now –“

“Screw the law.” She grinned. Standing up, she moved closer to him and stood in between his legs. Her hands gently grabbed both sides of his face and she moved her face closer. He was surprised to find out how sweet Natu’s lips were. The taste entered his mouth as she kissed him with a soft yet powerful passion. Slowly, one of his hands reached out to grab onto her waist. He kissed back with a quiet intensity that was warmly welcomed by the red skinned alien. Several long moments passed before she finally pulled her lips away. There was a spark in her eye, a smile on her face that fanned the fire within Kyle. She pulled away and looked towards the exit. “Lantern Rayner, would you like me to help escort you back to your dwelling?”

“Yes! I mean, of course Lantern Natu.” Kyle stood up and followed her out of the establishment. They activated their rings and flew through the air. Night had fully descended on Oa, and they were the only lanterns currently flying through the sky. Kyle made sure to keep some distance between Natu and himself as they travelled back to his place. She even made sure to stay in the air a little longer and made it seem like she was travelling to a different location. But not a lot of time had passed before she came back and entered his place. There wasn’t a lot of personal stuff in his home. Kyle hasn’t spent a lot of time on Oa given everything the Corps had to deal with. But Natu moved a little closer to an easel that he had set up in the main room. It held up a canvas that he had been working on. It was black and white, he still had work to do before he could move onto filling it in with colors. But it looked like the picture itself a figure forming a green lantern ring.  
He walked over and stood behind her. “I’ve been interested in kind of creating a series of painting showcasing the history of the Corps. Not a lot of time recently, with patrol duties and helping Guy with the new bar. Just something that I’ve been playing with a bit. Nothing flashy or that impressive.”

Natu turned around and gave a soft smile. She moved closer and took his hand. “Well, I’m sure when it is done it will be very beautiful.”

Kyle took off his mask, wanting to stare directly into her eyes. “If it does turn out beautiful, it will be because you inspired me to make it that way.” Now both hands held onto her waist as he initiated the kiss. Her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck as she leaned in to kiss back. While this new physical embrace was initiated by Kyle, Natu took some control and started to move them into his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the as she remained on top of him, her hands on his shoulders. 

She pushed him down until his body was completely on the bed, save for his feet still touching the ground. Natu’s tongue pushed forward into his mouth and was eagerly greeted by his. They intertwined as the intensity of their embrace grew hotter. Their bodies pressed against each other with only their uniforms preventing direct skin contact. Kyle used his ring to help get his uniform off of his body. She grinned down at him as she sat up and rubbed her hands on his chest. Feeling every inch of skin on him. Her head leaned down and she softly kissed his chest. Moving downward inch by inch until her knees had touched the ground around the bed and she was in between his legs once again. Her lips kissed the inside of his thighs, one hand reaching out to grab onto his bare shaft. Her grip was soft at first as she slowly stroked him. Feeling the blood reach his member in order to get it to grow in her hand. As it grew, her grip became tighter. Stroking it a little faster to help make sure he was fully erect.

Natu pulled her lips away from his leg and kissed the head of his cock. Kyle propped himself on his elbows in order to look at her. Their eyes met, and it had become clear that her desire and attraction for him was fighting for complete control. But she made sure to not lose herself too soon. Her face lowered and she kissed the length and side of his dick, not wanting to fully wrap her lips around it just yet. Kyle tried to control his breathing, keep it steady and to prevent his heart from beating too fast. Lust looked at him through Natu’s eyes. But then they went out of sight as she wrapped her mouth around his balls as she stroked his cock. He bit his lower lip as he felt the pressure being applied. She let go of his balls and dragged her tongue all the way up his shaft to the head. Then she finally wrapped her lips around the head and allowed him to enter her mouth. Moving up and down, Kyle’s head leaned back and allowed himself to simply feel what was happening. Pleasure coursed through his veins as Natu tasted his member, taking in every inch. It went on for a little while longer, but then Kyle reached forward and pulled her mouth off of him. A trail of drool still connected her alien lips to his cock as she looked up in confusion.

“Lay down with me. Let me…let me give you what you deserve.” He saw her shoot him a look, one that recognized what he meant and was eager to experience what was to come. She then used her ring to remove her uniform. As she stood up, Kyle examined every inch of her beautiful red skin. He reached out as she moved onto the bed and felt every curve of her figure. Noting how smooth her alien skin was as she laid on her back with her head on the pillow. It was his turn to get in between her legs, the length of his shaft pressed in between the lips of her very warm vaginal opening. Kyle hungrily tasted her lips and penetrated her mouth with his tongue. Her body lifted off the mattress just enough to press her body against his. The nipples on her breasts poking into his torso as they exchanged saliva. As he descended from her mouth he kissed her neck before moving to her shoulders and her chest. His lips hovered over one of her hard nipples, leaning down to gently bite it. She giggled as she felt the sharp pleasurable pain being applied to her sensitive nipple. But he seemed more eager in continuing his descent until his head was in between her legs. Both of his hands grabbed onto her red thighs. He pulled himself closer to her alien pussy.  
Soft kisses were planted on her. His tongue then flicked from side to side, Natu pressed her lips together to prevent a soft moan from escaping. Then the tongue switched directions so it went up and down in between the lips that held the opening into her body. But he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and pushed his tongue as far as he could into her warm opening. Natu bit her lower lip and arched her back slightly upwards. Kyle used his tongue to explore as much as can, his tongue changing speed. He would be slow and methodical for a little while. Only to then make fast and precise movements to attack specific sensitive areas. Her hand reached up and squeezed tightly on the pillow as Natu closed her eyes. Kyle moved his tongue towards the top of her wet cunt and teased her while he brought one hand away from her leg and started to finger her. Delight seemed to die down just a bit though, so he stopped and simply let his tongue continue to play and tease her. He felt her body react more positively to this, tension slowly building up inside her. Then he slowly started to reintroduce his fingers and made shallow penetrations. Excitement continued to grow, but not as quickly as he would expect it to. After a moment more, Kyle introduced more fingers. He could now start to hear quiet moans escape Natu’s lips. He then started to use the rest of his fingers, his hand now partially inside her. The movement of her body showed him to go a little further. He used his hand to form a fist before fully pushing it inside of her. A sharp cry of pleasurable pain escaped her as he made quick movements back and forth, his fist moving in and out of her body. Her body finally released her tension, bodily fluid getting onto his hand dripping out onto the bed below them. He looked down at her as he sucked his fingers and licked his hand, tasting everything that came out of her. Both her hands reached above her head to grab onto the pillows. She controlled her breathing, making it slow and deep. A twinkle in her eye showed him that she was ready to fully embrace him. 

His hands reached down to grab onto her body, his hands placed just below her breasts. Her legs reached out and wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him closer. The head of his shaft rested on top of her warm cunt. His body pulled backwards and ever so slowly lowered it until the head lightly pressed itself against the opening into her body. Then he finally pushed himself forward, Natu fully accepting every inch that Kyle had to offer. His movements were slow at first, wanting to take in the feeling and pressure as much as he could. Their eyes met and this time neither one of them wanted to pull away. They wanted to stare deeply into the other, no matter how intense it might get. Kyle then moved faster, with very little build up as he exponentially increased his speed. Her breasts swayed back and forth, his hands gripping her body tightly as they bounced off of his wrists. Natu help back as much moans and sounds of pleasure she could. She admired how much love his body radiated, the amount of care he displayed in his movements. His eyes gazed down at her beautiful red skin. The skin of the body that welcomed him so warmly and eagerly. Pleasure tried to force her to close her eyes, but she refused to give in. Her eyes showed him that even though he was looking down on her, this was something that she wanted. This was something she had been longing for just as much as he was. Her mouth hung open and the noises of pleasure escaped her with no concern. Hearing how she felt seemed to make him harder and more eager to satisfy her as much as he could. He tried to pull back on the speed, instead focusing on the strength of every thrust forward. He moved back slowly, always staying partially inside her. But then every push forward was hard and rocked the bed beneath her. Her nipples hardened as she felt every ounce of power, carefully planned and executed.

But strength then gave way to burning desire. His body lowered, both of their bodies being repositioned. Natu turned on her side as he got behind her, one of his hands holding her top leg up. He re-entered her and penetrated her cunt from behind. She tried to prop herself on her bottom elbow, but the speed of his thrusts made her elbow slide a little bit back and forth with every movement. Kyle’s head leaned forward towards her. Natu reached one hand back to grab onto the back of his head, her fingers digging into his short black hair. He was close enough for her to pick up that he was trying to say something. Trying to focus his mind on forming words. But she nodded her head and leaded her head back into him. Letting him know that whatever happens, just let it.

With a final forceful thrust, the climax finally occurred. Natu’s eyes rolled back into her head, Kyle’s eyes were closed as he felt a huge wave of pleasure and release overcome him. He filled her with everything that came out of his shaft. His body radiated an intense heat she could feel burning inside her. A little more bodily fluid dripped out and down her lower thigh as her body released in tune with him. The two of them focused on taking in slow, deep breaths. He remained inside of her until he was sure that there was nothing left to give her. His cock was covered in her fluid, which she felt as it hit her lower thigh and dragged backwards. Her head rested on the pillow. She grabbed onto his hands and had him wrap his arms around her naked red body. Her love wanted to make sure he was with her and held her tightly. Kyle was more than happy to stay here, not leave for even a moment. He pressed his body against hers as he slowly exhaled and rested into the mattress. Nate let out a sound of pleasure as the two of them cuddled in his bed. The two lanterns resting after showing each other their burning love and desire for the other.


End file.
